


「泉真」你好，魔法师先生

by Xiang (HanMu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanMu/pseuds/Xiang
Summary: 是一个非常简单的现代童话
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 5





	「泉真」你好，魔法师先生

游木真遇见濑名泉的时候，他以一个非常诡异的姿势栽在地上，嘴中念叨着什么“这玩意什么都好就是起飞不好控制”。

在高耸的天台上，风声呼呼作响。仲秋时节的晚风已带着点钻衣领的寒冷，游木真一个没忍住打了个响亮的喷嚏。

濑名泉讪讪地回过头，刚想就自己这个诡异的“亲吻大地”的姿势解释一番顺便对自己被偷窥这事发作一下，却看见了鼻子红红、双眼花花的少年。

于是他从口袋里抽出了一包餐巾纸递给了游木真，却是扭过头将自己的视线撇开了。

“你这幅模样太难看了。”他轻轻地说着，语气里却没有包含任何责备或者嫌弃的情感。

游木真默默地接过了纸巾，把自己的鼻涕和眼泪仔仔细细地都擦干净。然后双手使劲地拍了几下自己的脸颊。

尽管之前哭得有些晕晕乎乎，但现在一定要打起精神好好应对这位“不速之客”才对。

于是他露出了笑容，对着眼前这位有些变扭的、头戴礼帽身披白色斗篷的人说：“你是魔法师先生吗？”

“哈？”濑名泉突然转过头，一脸诧异地望着游木真。而后突然感到了手中扫帚的重量，视线向那里瞟了几下，突然有些戏虐地开口说道：“不会看我拿着把扫帚就以为我是魔法师吧？”

“欸不是吗？”游木真突然歪了下脑袋。

“游戏里都是这么设定的啊。”

“魔法师先生，拜托了，能带我去一趟飞行旅程吗？我想暂时逃离这个地方。”

少年望向自己的眼神中带着股异常执着的热切，宛如是在越过自己、望向更远处救赎的月亮。

濑名泉叹了口气。

“这里是博物馆吧……你不怕我是怪盗吗？”濑名泉特意摆出了一幅凶巴巴的神情，企图吓退对方。

但游木真不以为然，自顾自地坐上了扫帚。他好奇地左看看右摸摸，然后伸手戳了一个按键。“你看，我飞起来了。”

扫帚轻轻悬浮起来，然后稳稳当地滞停在空中。

“你还说你不是魔法师先生。”

濑名泉眼中闪过一丝诧异，然后嘴唇一抿、腿一跨也坐上了扫帚。

“如果你是怪盗，为什么你不用滑翔翼而用扫帚啊？”游木真望着濑名泉在做起飞前的准备事宜，有些百无聊赖地问道。

“为什么怪盗一定要用滑翔翼？”濑名泉这样说着，心里却暗暗吐槽自家那个一把年纪却少女心爆棚的妈妈。那位即便已四十多快奔五的女士，硬是在看完魔女宅急便后塞给他这样的一把扫帚，还说什么可以练平衡性——

“欸你这样说就像急于证明自己是怪盗一样。”游木真突然出声。即便现在他已经坐在扫帚上被濑名泉带到了上空，也就是另一种程度上的“被劫持”了，却依旧没有已为“人质”的自觉。

“如果我愿意，随时可以报警哦？”说罢他拿起了手机，转过头向濑名泉晃了晃。

然后——

“喂——你是不是傻！”

见到游木真突然双手都脱离了扫把，一下子怕对方重心不稳地掉下去的濑名泉慌忙之下连忙张手把游木真圈在怀里，然后双手一把抓住扫帚前端。但两人却因为动作幅度太大而一下子失去了平衡，于是两人在扫帚上就像翻单杠的小人一样在空中一下子翻了一圈，幸亏最后濑名泉双腿及时夹住了扫帚柄稳住了它。

两人惊魂未定地在空中悬浮着，大口喘了几声气。

游木真呆呆地保持着方才的动作，手机稳稳当抓在手中没被甩掉简直奇迹。只是方才濑名泉为了把他圈怀里而将下巴抵在了自己的肩膀上，于是现在游木真就是这样一个扭头对着濑名泉侧脸的动作，距离超近——顺带一提，方才其实有一瞬间是亲上了的。

但见着濑名泉一副似乎什么都没发生、也毫不在意的样子，游木真只能自己木讷地转回脑袋，低着头呆视前方不知作何反应。

“喂，喂——”濑名泉突然拍了拍游木真的脸颊。“不会真的吓傻了吧。”

游木真突然身子坐正昂首挺胸：“不，没有！我们出发吧！”

“‘游君’，叫’游君’是吗？”见游木真不回答自己，身子也一副拘谨僵硬的模样，濑名泉一下子放缓了飞行的速度，以近乎龟速在空中“爬着”。

“你还好吗？”濑名泉问道。

“好、很好啊。”游木真突然又伏低了身子，近乎要把前胸贴到扫帚柄上。“泉桑，你飞太慢了，快一点啊。”

“哼，区区游君真是自以为是。”濑名泉的自尊心一下子被调动了起来。于是他也伏低了点身子，双手越过游木真紧紧扣住了扫帚的前端。

“要出发了！”他开口叫到。

扫帚先是向前猛烈加速，然后一个转弯，驶入了两座高楼间的夹缝。

那缝隙仅仅是三人的身距，楼道里窗户开关随意，稍有不慎皮肤就会擦到两边的墙壁或者窗户框上，但游木真却只是越来越感到兴奋，不待濑名泉驶出夹缝就大声喊道：“我们能玩点刺激的吗？”

收到挑衅的濑名泉嘴角一勾：“好啊，就看你接受不接受得了了。”

扫帚入陀螺般一边转着一边高速向前飞行，游木真觉得自己脑袋都快被转花了，手和腿却死死地夹紧扫帚柄。忽然间视野转换，游木真认得这是家附近的一个森林公园。

树林枝横交错，两人为了躲避横出来的枝桠不得不频频转向、上下飞跃。时而需紧紧勾住双脚、贴地飞行。游木真从未这般贴近地面、以这么快的速度移动过。

此时正躲过上方横出来的一截树枝，却发现眼前突然出现了一堵高墙。为了防止撞上去濑名泉不得不赶紧把扫帚前端往上拉，却因为角度不够只能往两边撇。但依旧转弯的那一下力度太大了导致一转完弯扫帚柄就脱手了，最后两人咕噜噜地在草地上转了好几圈才停下来。

濑名泉双手张开地躺在绵软草地上歇息。

那个少年戴着眼镜、看起来文文弱弱的，没想到真玩起来也能这么疯。

他大口喘着气，一边如是想着。一转头便看到少年蹲坐在扫帚前的身影。他一手托着下巴，一边喃喃自语：“果然，竖直面转角要是一下子小于九十度的话，就是容易出事故呢……要是之前再多试几次就好了。”

“你还要试啊。”濑名泉突然伸手“咣”的一下敲了游木真的脑袋。“不要命啦。”

游木真只是缩缩脖子撅了撅嘴，有点俏皮地笑了一下。

濑名泉感觉自己心跳乱了一下。

他突然回忆起方才疾风拂过脸颊的清凉、在耳畔划过的呼呼声响，还有自己怀中那个温暖身体里强有力的心跳。

他感觉到自己的心脏在难以自抑地怦怦作响。

在那之后濑名泉便经常造访他曾经“坠机”的那个天台，而在那里，他也总会遇上一个请求带他去往一趟飞行旅程的少年。

那个少年执意地喊他“魔法师先生”，每回飞行的时候都要追求着最刺激、惊险的冒险，惹得濑名泉又激动又心慌得不行。

万一掉下去怎么办？万一擦伤身体怎么办？

但那个少年并不在意。

每每念及此濑名泉总是无奈地叹口气。他直觉那些追求极致旅程的冒险是在对些沉重事物的逃避。毕竟生活如巨浪，人们往往只能被裹挟、翻卷着往前走。倘若一步倒了，便再难站起来。可又不能就这样平躺在那里，因为总会有更强有力的浪潮就算把杆子打弯也要推着那些躺平的身躯往前滚。

真狼狈、太卑微。

但就是在这样的裂空之下，我遇见了你。你将逝亡，我亦摇摇欲坠。但我还是缓慢而小心地接近你，一定是因为相互怜惜。「1」

对于游木真心灵深处不愿被触及的阴暗，濑名泉没有主动地去张手触碰。他只是坐在他心灵裂口的边缘，陪着他，对着他有应必回。然后看着那些阴霾自己一点点地驱散开来。

还好它们都不深，只是需要他人陪伴一下就能自己调整过来渡过去。

濑名泉想，他应该再也不会让这个少年，像他第一次见到的时候那样哭了。

“艺术史啊什么的我真的搞不懂啊。几千几万张画啊，像日期材质作者类型特性太容易搞混了，真的完全记不住啊。”

“还有考古也是，我总觉得那些东西阴森森的，看着就让人害怕。”

“根本不如写代码画装置结构图简单。”

有一天游木真这样突然开口说道。

彼时两人正躺在第一次他们两都狼狈翻滚过的草坪上，方才又是一场惊心的飞行冒险，两人再次选择歇息在这里看星星。

“但这次我打算直接将我的想法去和父母说了。”游木真坐起身子，仰头对着星空比了一个摄影的手势。

“这会是我第一次和他们说自己的想法呢。”游木真转头看向濑名泉笑了笑。

“明明之前已经打算像人偶一样度过一生了，但果然这样是不行的。”

生活那么大，可以挤掉任何语言，任何伟大而虚假的事物。「2」

但果然，自己的心是始终挤不掉的。

从濑名泉坠落在那个天台的那天起，过去以往全部循规蹈矩的事物都发生了变化。

火车开始脱轨，一切都往难以掌控的方向发展。

但那一天的游木真突然觉得，难以掌控或许从来就不是一件坏事。

与其在一个拼命努力都毫无结果，越学越累、不进反退的痛苦泥潭中深陷，把自己一点点活成一个没有感情、只为实现他人期望的人偶，何不顺从闯进来的一个意外、看看把过去以往的一切都打乱后，事情会怎么样呢？

那一天他来到天台，撞见了一个改变了他生命轨迹的奇迹。也许那个人根本不自知，但游木真知道，他的人生那个时候多么需要一个打破常规的东西，就像会施法术的、帮助灰姑娘成为公主的魔法师一样。

而闯进来的那个人，连同他带来的陪伴和抚慰，给了游木真突破自己的勇气。

“谢谢你，泉。”游木真摘掉眼镜对着濑名泉笑了一下，眼睛亮亮的。就像他背后的星星一样。

忙碌、寡言少语的父亲，冷淡、并不与人亲近的母亲。

纵使两人早已离婚，却为了维持这所庞大博物馆的运营而依旧分别以股东和执行馆长的身份共事着。

为什么从来就没想过和父母聊一聊呢？

为什么先入为主地就认为对方不会同意、觉得自己一定要怎样怎样去做才行呢？

最后游木真终于鼓起勇气和父母说了自己的想法，却意外地发现了这对冷漠双亲的另外一面。

“小时候你说想继承博物馆的时候我们是很高兴的。”

但其实那只是小孩子企图挽留父母婚姻的假象罢了。

“但后来我们也想，真是不是太勉强自己了。”

演戏人演到后来成真了。但戏中人到最终还是骗不了自己。

“所以果然，妈妈还是希望真做自己喜欢的事情。”

“我和……你妈妈，一直都想听你说一说自己的想法。”

游木真出来的时候又遇见了濑名泉，他假装不在意地说自己只是刚好路过，但礼帽上的寒露却暴露了他蹩脚的谎言。

但游木真也不拆穿他，只是突然双手紧扣伸了个懒腰，然后转过头对濑名泉说：

“魔法师先生，能带我去一趟飞行旅程吗？”

“当然。”濑名泉也兴致盎然地配合着他摘下礼帽，一手拎着自己的斗篷行了个绅士礼。

“我的荣幸。”

风在耳畔呼呼地吹过。这次游木真选择坐在濑名泉身后，双手紧紧抱着魔法师的腰，并将脑袋贴在了对方的后背上。

“其实我知道的哦，泉桑。”他突然喃喃开口。濑名泉脖子转动了一下表示自己在听。

“你是怪盗，我一开始就知道的。”

这次被抱着的人被狠狠呛了一下，游木真却收紧了搂着的手，贴在濑名泉背上咯咯笑。

“罢了，本来从一开始也没想过能瞒住你。”濑名泉的语气突然有些自暴自弃。

坠落在博物馆天台上的不速之客，除了怪盗还能是谁呢？

蹲在博物馆天台上哭的少年，除了是博物馆里的人，又还能是谁呢？

一开始两方便心知肚明，但偏偏都心照不宣地不戳破，带着点小私心、执意要把这蹩脚的魔法师游戏玩下去。

在高空俯望脚下这座城市，城中灯火阑珊、璀璨不眠，城外郁郁葱葱、野芳满地。

这座城市很美，却也只是美得跟这世界上千千万万的城市一样。

但现在，因为有了你，一切都变得不一样。

小狐狸曾经对小王子说：你有着金黄色的头发，所以，那些金黄色的麦田就会让我想起你。而且，我甚至会喜欢上那风吹麦浪的声音……

而今，他们在月色下飞行，银月笼罩着濑名泉的发梢，将发丝映照得盈盈发亮。

也许是未来的很多年后，也许就是明天，也许……就是下一秒开口之后，但总有一天，游木真会对濑名泉说：

你记得晚风拂面而过的触感吗？那会让我想起月光下你银灰色的闪耀着的头发。

“其实，我知道泉桑是怪盗，还有一个原因。”

“哦？你说。”

“那把扫帚就是我设计的，本来只是弄着玩玩没想到还真卖出去了。”

咣——

这就是不久以后的将来，即将轰动全市的怪盗组合“izmk”的雏型。以及很多很多年以后，在城市一隅一家小小的科技博物馆悄然开张，里面展示着各种丰富的、蕴含惊人想象力的科技产品，是好奇心旺盛的小孩子们最爱去玩的场所之一。若是上了年纪却依旧记性很好的人大概会记得，那家博物馆里展示的，都是曾经风靡一时的怪盗组合“izmk”，所使用过的道具。

**Author's Note:**

> 「1」黄碧云  
> 「2」黄碧云


End file.
